


特别偶遇

by payasugo



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payasugo/pseuds/payasugo
Summary: 特别的幺幺和姚大哥的特别偶遇
Relationships: 刘俊孝/姚琛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

一、

今晚刘俊孝值班，他坐在办公室里玩了一会电脑，冬天挺冷的，干坐着也实在没意思。打开窗子点了根烟，刘俊孝看见楼下平房的值班室灯开的大亮，人影绰绰，放佛很热闹。一般下面人值班多数会凑一起找乐子，打牌是经常，刘俊孝狠狠吸了一口烟，揣上警官证，把烟屁股摁在烟灰缸里下楼去了。一边走一边骂了一句：“他妈的，这烟没味儿。”

一群小警察本来坐在床上打八十，热闹的不得了，大门被刘俊孝冷不丁踹开，冷风一下灌进来，吹的垫在床上的报纸呼啦直飞，花生衣子和瓜子壳散了一床。他们都有点怕刘俊孝，脸黑很壮不怎么笑，只知道刘副所长是有名的劳模。

“证和记录仪都拿着，穿便服例行检查，扫五虹桥去。”刘俊孝在门上敲了敲，挺拔的像尊神。

五虹桥是A市著名地标，倒不是因为建造精妙。五虹桥是以捏脚著名，桥两边绵延百米都是捏脚店，既有那种金碧辉煌的气派会所，也有玻璃门上贴着粉色塑料膜纸的逼仄小店。明面上都是修脚的，实际上却都搞些情色生意。所以五虹桥是警队扫黄例行检查的必去之处。查的紧点派出所大厅都不够蹲，查的松点就点扫几家大店盘问盘问“啤酒妹”。查的紧的十次有八次是刘俊孝带队。

刘俊孝今晚无聊，所以查的认真，警车一到先突击大店。本来大店上客是用老年代步车，要嫖的客人用ipad看照片选好小姐，小马仔用代步车把小姐们运过来，结束了再送走。警车一来，跑得快的已经窜了，小街暗巷里都是小车电瓶滋滋响。

刘俊孝觉得没意思，大店消息快，跑的多。他开车七拐八拐带着另外两个民警进了一条小巷子，巷子很长很黑，唯独顶里面有家店亮着，雾蒙蒙的粉色灯光半明半暗。旁边的小民警吐了嘴里的口香糖，打开执法记录仪，他说今晚一定有了。

老板娘窝在沙发里，前厅乱糟糟的5坪不到。看见刘俊孝他们来了，一下像捅了鸡窝，踩着10厘米高的松糕拖鞋拦着不给进。一个小民警只好留下来要查老板娘的身份证和营业执照。

进去才知道，店小但是很深，后面狭长的过道好几间房。听声音大概是满工，另外一个小民警一间间的查去了，刘俊孝抱着手臂巡走廊，走到最后一间他一脚踢开。房间又小又暗，放着一张铁床，小窗坏了，半挂不挂的在墙上晃，一看嫖客就是跳窗跑了。刘俊孝瞳孔剧烈缩小几乎忘了做反应。

他进来的时候，那个跪在床上的男孩塌腰撅着屁股，随着刘俊孝的眼神坍塌在床上。他又白又瘦，借着一点灯，皮肤暗暗的发亮。这个男孩像一朵云，裹着黏腻腥臊的一泡水，撞进软绵绵的床铺里。

刘俊孝呆住了，男孩半张脸从胳膊上露出来，喘着掉泪了。刘俊孝看见他眼睛下面有一颗泪痣。

外面老板娘扯着方言大喊她做的是正规生意，前边房间里是小姐在哭嫖客在求情，唯独这间房子很安静。男孩的脊背浅浅的起伏着，缓过来一些后，自己伸手把插在屁股里的玩具拿了出来。一根粉色的线牵出圆鼓鼓的跳蛋。刘俊孝不知道该作何反应，他看着男孩爬起来跪坐在床上，对他用口型说了一声你好。

刘俊孝几乎要爆炸，他一时不知道应该算是嫖客还是“小姐”。男孩长的非常乖巧，刚从高潮里抽离有些呆愣愣的。男孩见他没有反应，更乖巧的叫了声哥哥。刘俊孝一咬牙，把警官证抖出来，用口型对他说“快走”。刘俊孝背过身去不敢再多看男孩，他听见背后有窸窸窣窣穿衣服的声音。匆忙间似乎是撞到腿了，男孩嘶了一声。

听见爬上窗台的声音，刘俊孝准备要回头。谁知道男孩又从窗台上跳下来，和他打照面撞了个满怀。男孩的额发和鬓角还带着黏湿的汗，头顶圆圆的，一双眼睛单眼皮但是亮晶晶，他扯了扯刘俊孝的袖子，轻轻地说：“谢谢你。”

刘俊孝手足无措，不知道该如何是好，犹豫间男孩已经翻过窗台跳了下去。宽大的白色毛衣钩在窗上撕出一条线，刘俊孝鬼使神差的走过去把线头搓成球，软软的。小民警跑过来，刘俊孝干咳一声：“他妈的，跑的倒是挺快。”

二、

刘俊孝做梦了，他梦见自己在插一个白屁股，和女人不一样，没有跨，腰也精瘦精瘦的。他抓着这个人的头发，发现他侧脸眼睛下面有一颗泪痣。他立马醒了，下面竖的高高的。刘俊孝有点崩溃，撸完之后昏睡过去，差点误了今天的安全校园行。

每年要去XX大学给新生开讲座，今年轮到刘俊孝讲课。本来倒也不是什么新鲜事，但是今天刘俊孝穿着一身警服坐下来，发现第三排那个白净小脸正是让他魂不守舍清晨自撸的对象时，第一句话就很难说口了，因为第一句是自我介绍。

“我叫刘俊孝，是XX派出所副所长。”

男孩看了他一眼，很快注意力就被坐旁边的另一个男孩吸引了。那个同座把手搭在他肩膀上，靠的很近，几乎是把他揽在怀里。刘俊孝半个小时的安全课讲的干巴巴的，只能照着准备好的ppt照读，不过还好案例多，学生听得也还算津津有味。网络诈骗讲完，讲到黄色影碟嫖娼时，整个报告厅开始沸腾。刘俊孝下意识的看了那个男孩一眼，发现男孩也在看着他，在两人眼神对上时，男孩抿着嘴朝他歪头笑了。刘俊孝不敢再多看。

好不容讲完课，刘俊孝和辅导员寒暄一番，不肯留下来吃饭。只是没想到，在去停车场的路上，碰到了另一条路准备回宿舍的两个人，男孩被另一个搂着腰。

“嘉嘉，你先回去吧，我正好找警察问问之前丢了报案的行李箱。”他听见男孩叫另外一个嘉嘉，两人肢体有些过分的亲密。

男孩笑着朝他走过来，刚准备开口说话，走的那一个突然掉头朝他喊话：“姚琛，我在家等你。”

姚琛点点头，头顶的软发被风吹起来一撮。他回过头来对着刘俊孝，不好意思的用手戳了戳自己的脸：“刘哥，上次谢谢你。”

刘俊孝绷不住笑了，姚琛被他这么一笑，闹了个大红脸，准备讲的话鼓在嘴巴里不知道如何是好，憋了半天憋出来另一句：“刘哥你别笑，不管是干什么，我们赚的钞票都是一样的粉红色。”刘俊孝没想到长这么软这么纯的一张脸，开口就是熟络过分的刘哥，到真的很像那家店里做皮肉生意的妈妈桑。

刘俊孝看着姚琛自己说完这话，小眼睛乌漆嘛黑在闪躲，手就朝姚琛的脸去了，抬了一半发现不对劲，硬是压下来在他肩膀上拍了拍：“有困难好好解决，总有办法的，要是和学校老师同学抹不下脸，你就来找我。以后别去做那档子事了。”

姚琛不看他，手背在身后低头踢脚下的石子，刘海垂下来：“我没有，也不是你想的那样。”声音低低的。

刘俊孝还是忍不住了，把他头顶那撮翘起来的头发拨回去，顺便揉了揉这个圆脑袋：“没事的，还有改过自新的机会。”他说的很温柔。

三、

焉栩嘉自己在校外租房子，做爱弄再大的声音也没关系。但是姚琛不会这样，姚琛叫床的声音克制又轻细，焉栩嘉觉得，姚琛像灭了火的碳，自己是风，吹的猛了姚琛就能发红发烫的烧一点。但焉栩嘉又觉得，他很爱姚琛，姚琛也爱他，只是姚琛从来没有为他烧出火苗来。

他不喜欢今天的刘俊孝，因为焉栩嘉能感觉出来姚琛对他有好感。今天姚琛回来心不在焉的，焉栩嘉把他按在门边就肏开了，姚琛即使高潮也是紧紧抱着焉栩嘉脖子，把呜咽和汗一起埋在焉栩嘉的皮肤里。

焉栩嘉把他抱上床，趴在姚琛身边，他朝姚琛撒娇。姚琛也顺了顺焉栩嘉后颈的头发，只是累到说不出话。焉栩嘉亲姚琛的肩膀，问他：“最近感觉好点吗？”

“嗯，自慰比较多。”姚琛有性瘾，焉栩嘉和他确定关系之前就知道，这也是姚琛愿意和他建立长久固定关系的原因。焉栩嘉愿意这样，即使姚琛不愿意和他一起住，即使姚琛会有需要找别人，他最终还是要回到这里。焉栩嘉要做最特别的那个，他要和姚琛提要求。

“搬过来住吧。”

“嗯”，姚琛摇了摇头，像撒娇一样拒绝了。

“你可以带人过来的。”

姚琛吃惊的看着焉栩嘉，他觉得焉栩嘉过分的妥协，有点太认真了。姚琛碰着焉栩嘉的脸，告诉他：“嘉嘉，你不要这样。你和他们不一样，你是特别的那个。我不想把他们和你混在一起。”

焉栩嘉听了一半把脸埋进他脖子里笑了，只是笑的有点难看。他知道姚琛会这么说，他也知道姚琛说的是真的，只是焉栩嘉害怕姚琛说的特别可以有很多个，就像他之前的那个张颜齐。

其实这几天姚琛并没有觉得性瘾好了，焉栩嘉最近很爱他，除了做爱的时候更配合，姚琛不知道该怎么回应。他因此确实没有再找过别人，找别人姚琛会觉得对不起焉栩嘉，自慰的时候姚琛又因为得不到满足会生气会难过会委屈，他开始想再次逃离这种关系。

姚琛又想到了那家店。

那家洗脚店的老板娘有种江湖气，与其说是做洗脚卖淫的生意不如说是做包租婆。没一个小姐是固定的，也没一个小姐是老板娘的，固定的只有每间房的抽成，来去随你，做不做由心。所以这家的小姐也确实有那种家里太困难出来搞点钱的“季节性”。姚琛去了老板娘也没有多惊讶，只是交代了房间的使用要求以及抽成比例，眼皮都不稀得抬两下。他其实觉得老板娘很好，和其他小姐一样，老板娘不和姚琛说话，但是会给他送水。一瓶大水壶里飘着几根过分肥大的茶叶。

姚琛掐了焉栩嘉的电话，不知不觉又走到那条巷子的后门。天气很冷，姚琛把围巾拉到鼻子上，犹豫着在门外站了一会儿。忽然手肘被拉住了，姚琛回头一看，是穿着便服的刘俊孝。

刘俊孝皱着眉毛很凶，今天脸格外的黑：“在这干嘛呢？”  
“怎么回事？小孩怎么就是不听话？”  
“放你一次还能放你两次，怎么就不学点好？”  
“长得挺乖的，脑子是坏的吗？”

刘俊孝像训犯人，土炮机关枪一样突突突开完了，才发现姚琛眼泪在眼眶里打转，鼻头红红的。姚琛的围巾被刘俊孝这么一拉带掉了，只看见他嘴唇咬的死死的，眼泪呼啦啦滚了下来。姚琛挣脱刘俊孝的手，装作揉眼睛，眼泪水却一点也挡不住。刘俊孝看姚琛整个人缩在墙角，穿的虽然多但是太瘦了，和自己一比，就是小小一男孩在大羽绒服里晃来晃去，脆弱的不得了。

太委屈了，委屈的自己看了心疼。刘俊孝朝姚琛走近半步，安慰的拍了拍他的背。他力气很大，姚琛被他半拍半搂，顺势直接靠在他肩膀上。姚琛哭的很安静，一点声音也没有，只有肩膀轻微着一抽一抽的。

他开车带姚琛回了家。  
一路上姚琛一句话都没有说，刘俊孝倒是说了一路。从人生哲理说到刑法厉律，谆谆教诲，活像半路捡了个儿子，但是谁又会梦到和儿子那个那个呢？他经常看看姚琛，姚琛只是低头扣手乖乖的点头，偶尔的偶尔，姚琛也会偷偷看他。

刘俊孝回家给姚琛做了饭，三菜一汤，热乎乎的。因为以前在四川读大学又工作了几年，刘俊孝做的菜非常和姚琛的重庆胃。他吃的时候，眼睛哭出来的红还没有退，乖乖巧巧的，像只兔子。兔子兔子，刘俊孝坐立难安，他从兔子蹦蹦跳跳后腿发力的模样又联想到第一次见姚琛的那个晚上，他跪趴在床上屁股高高的撅着。刘俊孝觉得裤子有点紧，不自在的换了很多坐姿。

姚琛吃完说一定要洗碗，刘俊孝才发现进家门到现在姚琛的围巾和外套还没有脱，吃晚饭脸热的发红，像要快要出笼的小蒸包。刘俊孝帮他把围巾拿下来，姚琛定定的看着他，然后搂住刘俊孝的脖子整个人埋进他怀里。

“刘哥。”

“怎么了？”

姚琛不说话，只是又喊了一声哥哥。刘俊孝想把他拔出来，却扯不开，姚琛像块小牛皮糖，软乎乎的黏在他怀里。

“没事，你说。”

“哥，你抱抱我好不好？”姚琛亲了他的脖子。

刘俊孝放佛全身过了电，呼吸立马变了。他想肏他很久了。姚琛软软的嘴唇让他立刻想到那个跳蛋被拉出来的地方，是不是也是这样软呢？

刘俊孝更成熟更健壮，不仅是身体上，心理上也是这样。姚琛被刘俊孝按在床上，屁股抬得很高，他从没被人插的这样深过，他觉得被刘俊孝肏穿了。姚琛叫着哭，哥哥爸爸喊的十分混乱，腰部和膝盖已经瘫软成泥，根本无法支撑高高撅起的屁股。只是他被刘俊孝的两只大手把着窄跨，被肏的风雨飘摇却始终落不下去。姚琛被插射了，他高潮时候的腰线非常漂亮，像一张反弓。刘俊孝拉住姚琛向后乱抓的手，十指紧扣把他抱在怀里，一直做到他说不出话来。

姚琛很开心，他从来没有这么满足过。刘俊孝和其他伴侣不一样，他和刘俊孝在一起很轻松，不需要考虑怎么去爱他，似乎只要做普通的自己就可以得到刘俊孝的回应。在刘俊孝这里，姚琛就像无条件获得父母宠爱的小孩，有无限的包容忍耐和温柔体贴，他可以为姚琛考虑到方方面面。在下一次厌倦之前，姚琛决定让刘俊孝也变成特别的那一个。


	2. 未完待续

刘俊孝电话响了，姚琛很难过。  
因为刘俊孝去接电话，那根又粗又长的阴茎从姚琛红得快要滴血的小穴里滑了出来。润滑剂和体液淅淅沥沥地涌出来，姚琛自己用手捂住了，这种感觉不好，拼命的想要却不能被满足。

刘俊孝这几天请了年假，导致姚琛没走出家门一步，他缠着刘俊孝，像刚开始吃到糖的婴幼儿。刘俊孝觉得姚琛小时候口欲期一定没有得到满足，因为他什么都喜欢含着，就算熟睡的时候撬开舌关，姚琛也会像条件反射一样吮吸。柔软的舌尖半拒半迎的抵在他的龟头上，滑腻的舌尖卷过马眼，刘俊孝甚至一度觉得，口交是姚琛另一种撒娇的方式。

照理说，现在不应该有电话，既然来了，那说明除了大事。辖区的小学出了安全事故，派出所紧急召刘俊孝回去。刘俊孝骂脏话，低头看看身下翘着的几把，又看了眼躺在床上的姚琛，他的腿张开着，很漂亮。刘俊孝过去勾出姚琛的舌尖吻他，姚琛用膝盖轻轻爱抚刘俊孝还充血的东西，和他说快去吧。刘俊孝因为还硬着，被这么一蹭有些痒又有些疼，去浴室冲冷水澡的路上骂了一连串的操他妈。

刘俊孝换警服的时候，姚琛在床上轻轻的喘，他自己抱着屁股把手指塞进去了，插了几下觉得不得劲儿。自己的手指被湿软弹性的肉穴包裹着，既不够粗也不够长，听见关门声的时候，姚琛抽出手指抱着被子，小脸苦巴巴的叹了口气。他翻过身来把被子架在两腿间，好不容易才磨蹭射出来，这让姚琛累的睡着了，后穴里过量的润滑剂却一直黏黏糊糊的。

姚琛是被插醒的，刘俊孝半夜回来脱了警服外套，裤腰带一解，撸了两把就顶了进去。姚琛颠的难受，眼睛一睁就发现被抱在刘俊孝怀里，身体开始慢慢热起来。刘俊孝狠狠插了几下，姚琛忽然叫了出来，觉得下身有点痛。刘俊孝停了动作打开床头灯，然后提溜着姚琛光溜溜的一双长腿往光前凑。

摩擦太多，已经到破皮的边缘了，刘俊孝手指摸了摸姚琛的穴也让他疼的吸气。刘俊孝跑去客厅药箱摸了一管金霉素眼药膏，在姚琛穴口细细的抹了。他拍了拍姚琛屁股：“睡吧，不闹你了。”姚琛被刘俊孝抱在怀里，他铁硬的几把就放在姚琛腿间，沉甸甸的，这让他觉得很开心。

姚琛快要期末考，考完就回家过年。刘俊孝一天天烟抽的比平时都多，办公室里抽，值班室里抽，姚琛不在家他也抽。期末考这段时间姚琛不住他这，为了去图书馆方便，姚琛搬回了宿舍。刘俊孝只是一周和他见个两三面，往往是姚琛一坐进车里，手就要被他黏着脱不开。

刚开始交往的时候姚琛很乖，后来刘俊孝才发现也是个难拿的小祖宗。不开心了会生闷气，一声不吭的自己呆着。刘俊孝不像姚琛心细，平时警察男人堆里呆惯了，多少有点大老粗。这遇见姚琛之后才慢慢无师自通学会媳妇要好好捧着。何况像姚琛这样的，打着灯笼也找不着，更别说是他在那条后巷里抓瞎撞上的。

刘俊孝坐在沙发上，又想抽烟了，烟盒刚拿上手。姚琛就端了水果过来，他穿着睡衣，上身T恤下身是抽绳长格子裤，那绳子也并没有好好系，只是恰恰挂在极细的髋骨上打了个结。姚琛紧挨着他坐下来，看他一手攥着烟盒，一手拿着打火机，于是塞了个小番茄放在刘俊孝嘴里，说烟抽多了不好。刘俊孝要吻他，被拒绝了，他只好接过姚琛捧着的碗，把两手的东西乖乖上缴给他。姚琛探身放床头柜上，恰巧露出一截平坦的小腹，刘俊孝看见了拖着他屁股把人放在沙发上。

“有锻炼吗还？”

姚琛知道刘俊孝指的是健身，不过确实最近考试突击比较忙，没空去健身，他摇摇头。刘俊孝已经在亲吻他的腹肌，他觉得姚琛的肌肉很可爱，舔到肚脐眼的时候姚琛全身抖了一下。他黏糊糊的向刘俊孝求饶：“刘哥，今天不想做，晚上还有选修课。”刘俊孝看他脸红红的，就捧着脸吻他，胯下铁硬的东西顶在姚琛大腿上。亲了有一会儿，刘俊孝摸摸姚琛，发现他确实没硬，也不好霸王硬上弓。他坐起来对着姚琛解开裤子，开始自己撸起来。姚琛看着刘俊孝青筋暴起的大手握住那个又硬又烫的东西上下动作，舔了舔舌头，他确实不想做爱，但是渴望被拥抱。姚琛自己坐到刘俊孝腿上，像个无尾熊似的抱着他，他对刘俊孝说：“刘哥，你抱着我射好不好？”刘俊孝在他耳边骂了一声“草”，便紧紧的搂着怀里的人直到全部射在姚琛的格子睡裤上。他恨恨的咬了姚琛的耳朵，像对待以前所里那只不服管的马犬，姚琛疼的直叫。

“娇气，咬这一下受不了了？”  
“小琛我告诉你，再没有下次了，下次再这样我一定把你给办了。”  
“别仗着我喜欢你，就偷偷使坏。”刘俊孝拍了两巴掌姚琛圆鼓鼓的屁股。

虽然嘴上气的很，下午还是送姚琛去了学校。本来姚琛准备走的时候刘俊孝还没起，他中午抓着姚琛陪他睡午觉，姚琛虽然瘦，但是抱起来身子软和和的，像一块热乎的蒸糕，咬起来也甜甜的。连续值了好几天班的刘俊孝睡的很舒爽，直到听见姚琛在门口换鞋子的声音，他一咕噜爬起来套了件大羽绒服，抓了车钥匙就要送他，等电梯的时候还在打哈切。姚琛知道说不用送也没用，于是也不说了，乖乖的接受刘俊孝对他的好。

“什么时候考试？”  
“今晚选修就考了，下个星期正式期末考。”

刘俊孝听了，不说话，扣了扣下巴上冒出来的胡茬。把姚琛手拉过来攥在口袋里，又问：“考完回家？”

“嗯，今年过年早，车票都买好了，差点没抢到，幸亏张颜齐帮我一起买了。”  
刘俊孝哦了一声，把姚琛手指捏来捏去，左想右想还是在电梯到楼下的时候开口问了：“啥时候买的车票啊，怎么不告诉我，我帮你买就是了。还有，张颜齐又是哪个，怎么没听你说过？”  
“张颜齐也重庆的吗，以前我都和他一起回去的，等你知道票都卖光啦。”

卖光了才好呢，其实刘俊孝不想姚琛回去，他们大学放假也忒久了，一放放一个多月。整整一个月啊！一个月见不到姚琛得多难熬啊，他还操蛋的不能跑，年三十都要值班。那个张颜齐也不知道什么人，听起来关系不错。

眼看再转一个红绿灯就要到学校了，今天下雪风又大，姚琛已经开始戴围巾了。刘俊孝把车停好，趁姚琛解安全带的时候，给他整了整围巾，拉上来把嘴也盖上。眼看着裹得严实的不得了的黑色圆脑袋要钻进茫茫风雪里，刘俊孝探着头问他：“几号的车啊？”

“3号还是4号？哎呀不和你说了，我早点去对重点，还要考试呢。”

“淘气孩子，自己哪天车票不记清楚了？”

刘俊孝的话被姚琛一起关在了车里。其实刘俊孝是想和姚琛说，所里每年过年之前都有年会，大家都带着家属去，他今年想带姚琛一起去。刘俊孝不知道怎么开口，他怕姚琛为难。按他俩的关系，姚琛去了人家一问是谁，刘俊孝又不能光明正大的说这是我对象，只能说是大侄子。别人都带的老婆孩子，他带个大侄子是怎么回事儿呢？他到无所谓，一个所长，谁也不敢当他面说三道四的，他怕姚琛脸皮子薄，会尴尬。  
本来准备今天美美的和姚琛大干一场，趁两人窝在床上情浓蜜意的时候和他商量商量，结果谁知道小祖宗晚上还有课呢。就应该让姚琛给自己整一张课表。刘俊孝唉声叹气。

这一送啊就是快一个星期。

往常呢，刘俊孝和他们小孩子谈恋爱不一样，他天天整齐笔挺的在派出所办公室里拍桌子，待不下去了就巡逻去，所里事儿多啊！一天天的打架斗殴嫖娼，还有些鸡毛蒜皮的事情海了去了。不像姚琛碰着好玩的好吃的总会拍照发给他，相比这些，刘俊孝更喜欢两个人见不着就个忙个的，爱的时候就直接点。他忙歇了就想给姚琛打个电话，但是姚琛不是什么时候都能接到，和刘俊孝不一样，姚琛有课表有考试，是规整的网格化时间安排。他有时候看见刘俊孝半个小时一个小时前的未接来电，也没有给他发微信，他就不回了。有时候和同学在一起，两个人那么一层关系，刘俊孝又经常说些荤话，姚琛也不方便接。

眼看着马上就要元旦了，这下刘俊孝无论如何也坐不住了。二十九号下午，他给姚琛打了三个电话，一个是2点一上班刚坐进警车的时候，一个是下午4点坐在警车里，姚琛都没有接。等刘俊孝坐在警车里乌拉乌拉到了医院，他一边等着急诊医生包扎，一边又给姚琛打了一个电话。旁边的指导员也是个大老爷们，看刘俊孝脸色铁青，心里就盼着不管是谁，赶紧接了刘所的电话。

嘟嘟嘟响了好几声，姚琛终于接了，刘俊孝听见他那边挺热闹。姚琛在开会，他们院学生会讨论元旦晚会的事，他接了电话和坐在主席位的张颜齐点点头，便溜出会议室。

“小琛，打你好几个电话都没接呢？”

“我看到了，都在考试呢，今天最后两门。”

“晚上回来吗？我去接你？宿舍里东西要不要收拾收拾？”

“不一定，后天院里有元旦晚会，学生会正在过最后的流程，明天就彩排了。如果结束的早我就去你那里。”  
姚琛话没说完，就听见电话那边刘俊孝嗷的叫了一声，低低的一声脏话放佛通过电话喷到姚琛脸上，像无数次高潮前刘俊孝粗重的喘息。他听见电话那边有女的说大老爷们儿的忍忍，刀伤挺深的，清创肯定疼。姚琛握紧了电话，手指尖都发红，一下子心脏揪了起来。

“怎么回事啊？是你伤了吗？你在哪啊？”姚琛问了三个问题，刘俊孝一个没回答，他咬着牙说他待会儿再打就给挂了。姚琛刷刷刷给刘俊孝发了好多微信，怎么就刀伤了呢？他站在外面急的团团转。

那边会议结束了，一群人吵吵闹闹的出来。张颜齐拿着姚琛的书包过来找他，看他盯着手机脸色不太好，问他是不是不舒服。姚琛点点头，他说肚子疼。张颜齐让别人先去饭店里等着，他一会儿就去。张颜齐问姚琛怎么了，是不是发生什么事了，姚琛就摇了摇头不回答，背上书包就埋着头下楼梯。一个没注意差点踩空，要不是被张颜齐手快，拉着他手腕把人带回来，恐怕姚琛也要去医院。

张颜齐看他魂不守舍，也不愿意说，心里有了数，不过他以为是因为焉栩嘉。就是因为焉栩嘉横插一脚，姚琛才和他淡了关系。张颜齐半搂着魂不守舍的姚琛陪他等出租，车快到了，张颜齐终于开口问他是不是焉栩嘉看得太紧了，他看见姚琛愣了一下，说不是他。就算再舍不得，人也拦不住，张颜齐给姚琛关上车门，长长的叹了口气。


	3. 握不住的他

姚琛打车直接去了刘俊孝的派出所，警员听见他来找刘所，上下打量了下说刘所出任务，现在不在。问他是刘所什么人，姚琛一下子像短路了，盯着警察半天小声说是亲戚。小警察看姚琛挺着急的样子，也不像来闹事的，就用对讲机叫了下。  
“那边说两辆车马上回来了，在菜场抓了几个持械斗殴的。”  
姚琛一听对讲机里滋哇滋哇的说持械斗殴，脸变得刷白。他问小警察，不会受伤吧？小警察端着手里的两个保温壶朝他咂咂嘴：“啧，难说。上个月才有个民警这儿给捅了一刀。”他指指自己的肚子，“人到现在没来上班呢。”

这下可好，手机都快给姚琛盯出洞来，那个屏幕啊灭了就按亮，一看没有刘俊孝的微信，亮了再按灭，直到听见警笛乌拉乌拉的叫着过来，姚琛急得从又硬又冷的板凳上站了起来跑到门口。刘俊孝从副驾下来，掸了掸衣服上溅的血迹，手一下子被人拉住了。抬头一看，可不是宝贝姚琛吗！刘俊孝心里喜滋滋的，就算明摆着看见姚琛急得要哭也喜滋滋的，他握住姚琛的手问他怎么来了。

姚琛鼻子一酸，扯着刘俊孝警服两个膀子左右看看，淅淅沥沥的好多血点子，但是人一点儿事没有。他撇撇嘴，脸上的表情苦到了极点：“我听电话还以为你伤了，也不回我微信。”刘俊孝心里已经乐开花了，当着这么多小民警的面，他得忍啊。刘俊孝咳了两声，搂上姚琛肩膀把人往办公室里带。四个民警各押了两个人，其中一个包着头，另外一个包着手，全都血糊淋拉的。姚琛哪见过这场面，他被刘俊孝带着往前走，一边拽着他刘大哥袖子回头看，真吓人。

“吓着了？”刘俊孝办公室门一锁，都不愿往里面走一点，坐在沙发扶手上就把姚琛往怀里带，他摸着姚琛的后颈安慰他。姚琛确实有点吓着了，他点点头，看着脚尖。其实他有点生气，气刘俊孝不回他电话也不回微信，这会子被刘俊孝搂着腰站在他两腿间，手指落在刘俊孝大腿上不知道在扣什么。刘俊孝看出来姚琛心气不畅，要不然放平常这小粘人精早抱上来了。

“那俩傻子菜场卖肉的，抢摊位拿杀猪刀互砍，一人埃一刀。小民警搞不定，你刘哥去一下子就把还站着的那个放倒了，这不溅了我一身血。”

他不说还好，姚琛听他这么一说心脏砰砰跳，生怕他哪里有伤瞒着自己：“那你在医院怎么回事啊？我听见你叫了。”

“别提了，那个手筋差点砍断的孙子打架挺生猛，结果进了医院护士还没怎么着就拼命掐我，那会在和你打电话，一点准备没有。”刘俊孝说着把袖子撸起来，给姚琛看那块：“你看，都淤青了。这俩太能折腾！”

姚琛心疼他，手摸了摸，他不生气了，只是委屈一时半会儿消不了。刘俊孝脱了带血的警服，把姚琛搂进怀里，胸口贴胸口的抱着，他说：“乖乖，我抱抱就好了。”姚琛脸埋在他肩上声音闷闷的：“那你下次不要再让我这么担心了。”

“好，小琛说得都好。”刘俊孝亲他，把怀里的姚琛亲成了一块糖渍黄桃，黏在自己怀里发软。亲着亲着舌头就顶进了姚琛嘴里，刘俊孝两手顺水推舟地抓上姚琛屁股。姚琛爱漂亮，没有穿秋裤，两瓣臀在灯芯绒长裤里还有些冷，慢慢的慢慢的被刘俊孝挤得又软又热。他抓着刘俊孝线衫的圆领，喘着摇摇头：“还在办公室呢。”

“四楼只有我办公，整个所都归我管，你怕什么？”刘俊孝解了他腰带，手还没探进去就感觉到一股湿热，刘俊孝顶着姚琛鼻尖把他笑了个大脸红，又嘬两口他的舌尖。姚琛跨坐在刘俊孝腿上，两人硬邦邦的下体放在一起磨蹭，刘俊孝握着姚琛的手轻轻的撸。姚琛觉得脑子里像电路板烧了，他和刘俊孝现在放佛是两个通电的插头，快感随着鸡儿上的褶皱互相摩擦，拉扯着传递，眼看就要攀上高峰的姚琛被刘俊孝掐着细腰按停了。他睁着情欲迷蒙的双眼看刘俊孝，嘴巴微张呼出一口颤抖的热气，他的阴茎在刘俊孝的那根东西上跳了一下，两人都一喘。刘俊孝按着姚琛的马眼，膝盖一抬，软乎乎的丰满臀部就落到那个又粗又硬的东西上来。姚琛急了，一个多星期没做，一会儿插进去刘俊孝一定不会轻易放过他。他想坐起来却正好被刘俊孝抓着正着，掰着两瓣屁股就插了个头进去。

小穴里面滚烫滚烫的，狠狠嘬着刘俊孝的东西不肯放，本来头就敏感，姚琛是胀得疼，刘俊孝是被他吸得头疼，下身爽利的恨不得立刻射给他。刘俊孝拍姚琛屁股，啪啪作响，打一下穴就吸一下。不管姚琛嘴里求饶喊得什么，还是一点点整根插了进去。

骑乘位进的很深，姚琛直不起腰来，一动那个玩意就要顶到前列腺去。但是塞着不动他又胀得难受，挺直了腰他肚子就要抖三抖，水流的刘俊孝大腿都发湿。就这么一来一回，姚琛自己骑在刘俊孝几把上找着了感觉，谁知道刘俊孝突然用力一顶，直从G点顶到他脑门，让姚琛抖着那根粉嫩嫩的阴茎射了。还没等他喘过气来，刘俊孝就开始抱着那截细腰开始九浅一深地打桩，姚琛紧紧抱着他哼，直到被操出下一个高潮。

刘俊孝拆了在暖气片上加热过的湿巾，蹲在沙发前分开姚琛的腿，给他一点点擦，从穴口到大腿内侧再到小腹，清洁的干干净净。末了抬头一看姚琛咬着手指头，舒舒服服的低垂着眼睫看他，刘俊孝把用过的湿巾在手里团吧团吧，抓着姚琛两边大腿就把脸埋了进去。热乎乎的鼻息喷在敏感带，姚琛扭了扭屁股，让他别闹了。刘俊孝不理他，狠狠在姚琛大腿两侧嘬出两个草莓印，然后满意的亲了亲。那处皮肤不禁吸，红彤彤一小块血点都明显的不得了。刘俊孝这班也上不下去了，他看着被肏得暖洋洋的姚琛，就想赶紧把人拖回家，一刻都不歇的抱着亲着。

回家的路上，姚琛接了个电话。那边人说什么听不见，只听见姚琛回他：“好，等我去学校再说吧。”  
“怎么了，今晚还要回学校？”  
“不是，明天回去，说了今晚住你家的吗。”姚琛在手机上噼里啪啦的打字，刘俊孝本来想开口的事又犹犹豫豫没说出来。他舔舔刚刚被姚琛咬破的嘴角，眼珠转了转，突然掉头往别的地方开。

“我们去哪儿？”  
“走，今晚在家吃火锅，买点菜去。”

姚琛读了快四年书，第一次来这座城市的菜场。在宿舍住有食堂，和焉栩嘉住有阿姨，和张颜齐住叫外卖，姚琛很少下厨房，即使要做菜也是从超市买或者蔬果APP上点单。刘俊孝对这里熟门熟路，拉着他买这个买那个，也会为了便宜一点讲讲价。姚琛跟在他后面帮他拎着东西，有些恍惚。

他很久没有想起以前的事，才和刘俊孝在一起半年，他似乎已经被刘俊孝教育地十分归顺。姚琛站在一格一格的蔬菜面前，看着刘俊孝挑土豆，乍然想起和刘俊孝第一次见面的样子，是在那条开满了洗脚店的皮条巷。他怎么会是乖小孩呢？他看着刘俊孝买菜的样子，和他父母无尽趋同。姚琛脑子里那个小小的开关放佛又被打开了，他想是什么把他变成这个样子？刘俊孝没有捆绑也没有说教，或许是他的下身把自己插得太舒服了，舒服到忘记捕食完毕要记得逃跑。姚琛紧紧地抓住刘俊孝的袖子，眼睛里是说不清道不明的情绪，很像刘俊孝第一天看见他躺在那个破铁床上高潮的样子，空空如也。刘俊孝问他怎么了，姚琛摇摇头夹紧腿，他说想快点回家。

两人快7点了还没吃成，一回家姚琛就抱着刘俊孝脖子，让他赶紧摸摸自己，下面痒的很。刘俊孝一摸才发现他内裤快湿透了，姚琛像永远流不干净的泉眼，刘俊孝舌尖的舔弄和冲刺让他舒服到哭泣。姚琛的主动刘俊孝很受用，他把姚琛插到自己捂着嘴巴尖叫，小穴吃不完的精液全都射到肚脐乳尖和他的下巴上。姚琛被刘俊孝紧紧的抱在怀里，像小猫一样喘气，全身铺满了薄薄的汗。

这晚他们吃的很迟，火锅姚琛没吃多少，大部分是刘俊孝吃的。姚琛话比平时少，刘俊孝以为是累着了，给他碗里夹了海参。刘俊孝问他好多问题，他问他马上毕业了有想过什么打算吗？是打算留在这里还是回家？见姚琛没想好工作的事，又问他要不要考研，说姚琛那个专业本地有所大学很不错。姚琛明白了，刘俊孝是想让他留在这，留在他身边。他低下头扒拉碗里那点东西，眼睛都不抬，轻轻说了声我考虑考虑。

刘俊孝问他明晚所里元旦年会他要不要去，虽然不一定有学校的元旦晚会节目多，但是也挺有意思，抽奖奖品很不错。他说姚琛向来运气好，如果抽中特等奖，他私下再给姚琛追加一辆重型机车。姚琛转了个身把脸埋进刘俊孝胸口，呢喃着说明天再说吧，他太困了，然后在黑暗的房间里打了一个小小的哈切。

果不其然，第二天刘俊孝接到姚琛的电话，说所里的年会他去不了，学校这边要统筹实在走不开。刘俊孝电话里说没关系，所里元旦年年有，大四只有这一次，小琛去忙吧。其实刘俊孝挺失落，喝茶没滋味，抽烟也没滋味，他一个人开着警车出去巡逻，停在郊区一个废品回收厂门口抽烟。他看着有个老太过来卖废品，一个破得不行的小三轮上捆了快2米高的纸箱，还有不少泡沫板。刘俊孝把还剩大半的烟踩灭，整了整警服走过去。

“老婆婆，你这个超载啊，太高了不行的。”  
老太知道交警不给这样，她骑在三轮上操一口外地口音朝刘俊孝直作揖，求他不要罚款，一车东西卖的钱还没有罚款多。  
“你这个不是罚款啊，你连东西带车都得要没收。”  
她一听立马哭丧着从三轮上爬下来要给刘俊孝跪下。刘俊孝扶着她没给膝盖落地，他把老太扶起来，让她帮他做一件事。

今天是元旦放假，晚上本应该是全所干警带着家属一起在所里开开心心的吃吃喝喝，却因为一通作风举报电话全都泡汤了。警务系统经常值班，家属白天上班见不着，晚上值班还是见不着，所以各个派出所、大队经常以这个训练那个开放日的名目搞活动，邀请家属作为群众参加，也好让全体干警有点家的温暖。尤其是元旦晚会，八项规定铁定不准搞的事，所有人都心照不宣的保密。这下被举报，整个警务系统都不准再搞了。小民警垂头丧气的带上警帽，别好执法记录仪，互相推搡着准备去扫黄。哎，也不能怪刘所心情不好，元旦晚上还突击扫黄，听说因为举报所有头儿都被拉去开会结结实实训了一顿。

其实他们不知道这就是刘俊孝自己一手操办的。元旦晚会他本来就不是很想办，一是因为姚琛不来，实在没意思。大家都老婆孩子的，他一个人。身为所长还不能不参加，到时候喝到走不动路也是孤零零被扔办公室那张值班床。二因为走账不好走，虽说财务有这个那个理由可以套，但是哪天一审计肯定是搂不住的，刘俊孝正值壮年还是想再往上面爬一爬的。想了半天不如干脆就从今年不要办了，于是教那个卖废品的老太打了作风办电话。

今晚还是和以前一样，刘俊孝作风狠辣，有个皮条客大冬天的光着身子拼命跑，从窗户跳出去顺着旁边一座矮楼的消防梯爬上了三楼房顶，刘俊孝紧紧追在后面，把人按在顶楼的水泥地上狠狠骂一句孙子。两个小民警跟在后面跑的气喘吁吁，赶忙过来拷人。刘俊孝看着他们三在那边顺气，走到旁边想抽根烟。

楼下有家A市很有名的夜店，经常有摇滚rap啥的驻演，有传闻场子里有卖新型毒品的，但是刘俊孝一直没抓到。他站在楼顶抽烟，看着夜店后面红红黄黄的灯光，忽然见到那群看起来活闹鬼一样的人里有一个黑色苗条的身影，十分眼熟。

刘俊孝夹着烟飞快的下楼，正准备出去查他们，却迅速隐进了一楼的窗户旁。他脑子里轰的一声响，手里的烟垂下来，一截空烧的烟灰掉在鞋面上。姚琛穿了一身黑，领口衬衫敞开着露出一片柔润的皮肤，腰又细又软。他被一个男人搂着嬉笑打闹，扭得像在海里游动的黑鳗鱼。旁边三三两两的朋友围着他们一边吸烟一边起哄。张颜齐舌头钻进姚琛脖子上那条细细的chocker去舔舐他敏感的皮肤，把人搂在怀里亲了一会儿不得劲，又用虎牙刺他，张颜齐喜欢姚琛喜欢得恨不得吃了他。姚琛揪着张颜齐头发，让他吻自己的嘴唇，张嘴时姚琛伸出来的那截小小舌尖刺得刘俊孝眼睛痛。

后门有工作人员喊他们准备上台，吻得缠缠绵绵的张颜齐才不舍得放开姚琛。刘俊孝把烟头握在手心里掐灭，一点都没心里疼。其实从第一次见面他就知道，姚琛是他留不住的人，所以才会那样宠着他，想抓住他。刘俊孝给他织了一张网，又给这张网里布置了很多家具和爱，他想陪姚琛永远的待在这张网里。只是姚琛啊姚琛，他哪里是能网得住的呢？

进门前姚琛回头看了一眼，脖子上的吻痕在红色粉色绿色黄色的霓虹灯下格外妖冶，刘俊孝看见他说了一句话，口型是四个字：刘哥，再见。张颜齐看了这边烂尾楼一眼，手伸进姚琛的皮外套，揽着腰把人带了进去。防火门重重地关上了。

小警察压着冻得发抖的嫖客下楼，走到刘俊孝旁边问他要不要查夜店。刘俊孝把烟头扔在地上，狠狠的说：“下次，下次好好查查。”


End file.
